1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building service devices, and particularly to an external elevator system for advertising and other services on a building providing potential advertising revenue and ease of maintenance and emergency services.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demands of business and residential space have led to widespread growth of high-rise buildings, especially in cities where real estate is at a premium both in terms of costs and space. Holding companies and the like usually manage these buildings, but in order to generate profit for the investors, several years of solvency must pass to collect enough revenue from the residents.
Part of the expenses for such buildings arises from maintenance and general care. Electric power, gas and water are some of the basic utilities that must be provided. In some instances, these expenses are recovered as part of the rent charged to the commercial and domestic residents, and in other instances, the responsibility lies solely with the residents. Some buildings also provide additional services such as round-the-clock security, gym and staff to handle these services as well as minor miscellaneous emergencies.
Another expense lies in maintaining the attractiveness of a building. It is a common trait and fact of human nature that buildings should have visual appeal in order to attract potential residents. Besides the architectural beauty, the buildings should at least be outwardly clean. Some, if not most, enhance their attractiveness with landscaping that complements the locale. Unlike typical residential homes, cleaning of high-rise buildings involves risky maneuvers from those who work outside the building to clean the windows and/or surfaces. These usually require cranes installed on the roof of a building with a work platform suspended from a side of the building. The work platform is usually raised or lowered by a pulley-wench mechanism, either manual or powered. This platform can be used both for cleaning and repairs. If favorable weather conditions exist, the suspended work platform is usually safe for the task. However, excessive winds and similar weather conditions pose too great of a risk for initiating or processing that endeavor. The fickle nature of weather can cause undesirable delays to scheduled cleaning thereby increase expenses.
Though much expense may be involved in maintaining such buildings, some have pursued other avenues to generate additional revenue. One such avenue involves advertising. Many businesses desire widespread public exposure, and much revenue can be garnered thereby for the interested businesses and the party facilitating the advertisement. High profile buildings or buildings located in high traffic areas are usually sought, but many lack the means to display advertisement for extended lengths of time. Some may be built with large media screens which may be ideal for the ever-changing vagaries of advertisements or have rooftop billboards. However, many are relegated to hanging banners which, while visible, requires special hardware or mountings that may not be suitable for prolonged use or exposure.
In addition to the above, much attention must be paid to emergency services or procedures within buildings. Most modern buildings already employ automatic fire extinguishers for fire emergencies and emergency evacuation routes which are limited to either stairs or outside fire escapes. While sufficient for most instances, there may be situations where escape routes are blocked by debris or rushing people, and fire escapes may not be sufficiently secure to handle the potential human traffic, especially in a panic situation. A potential escape lies through the windows, but that poses a fatal risk at increasing heights.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of building services to provide a means of displaying advertisements with additional utility for servicing a building. Thus, an external elevator/advertising board for buildings solving the aforementioned problems is desired.